


please check your clothing at the door

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Crossdressing Kink, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick really wanted to look pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please check your clothing at the door

**Author's Note:**

> i am so glad my parents don't check my web history.
> 
> so, if you want a reference to the lingerie that patrick is wearing, it's [here](http://i.imgur.com/T5afYVz.png). obviously it looks different on him because he doesn't have breasts and his skin isn't that dark.

Patrick uncomfortably squirmed on the bed, reaching behind him to tighten the strings of the corset, pulling on them so the (surprisingly soft) fabric was pressed against his skin. He dug his teeth into his lower lip, risking a look down at himself. He frowned, looking at the slight curve of his stomach, deciding that it'd be better if he had a mirror. He stood up, pushing himself off the bed, and walked to the corner of the room, a full length mirror resting there. Patrick took a deep breath and forced himself to look up, and his breath hitched.

 _Damn_ , he thought, turning around in the mirror to look at himself from different angles, _I wasn't expecting **that**._

The pink of the silk corset brought out the blue-green of his eyes and made his skin look even softer. The material also stretched and didn't press too hard- which was good, considering his broad shoulders and his lack of a bulging chest. There was a bow on the top of the corset, and two more on his waist, exaggerating the curve of his hips. The panties were a couple shades darker than the main part of the corset (about the same shade as the ruffles near the top and below the uppermost bow) and were made up of ruffles, covering the bulge of his cock and effectively making it a lot less obvious.

Patrick spread his feet apart a bit more and popped his hip, sliding his fingers into the panties and giving himself a firm stroke. He stepped back from the mirror and crossed the room once again, climbing onto the bed and sitting on his knees, spreading his legs apart and shoving his hand down the front of the lingerie with a moan. He knew he was going to ruin the garment, but he didn't really care.

"Honey?" He heard a loud voice from downstairs, and his mouth dropped open, immediately recognizing it. Fuck. That meant Pete was home, and he was coming upstairs.

Patrick rose up onto his knees, reaching behind him and trying to find purchase on the strings on the corset, wanting to get these off as soon as possible. He couldn't humiliate himself by letting Pete see this. He'd laugh. He'd make fun of this stupid... _kink_ of his.

"Patrick, are you in he-" The door swung open, and there was Pete, clutching a briefcase and standing smack in the middle of the doorway. Patrick could feel his face heat up, lowering his gaze.

"Pete, I'm- sorry, I just, I'll take it off, just please don't-" Patrick cut off, looking up at Pete, who was slowly walking in his direction, his eyes dark. There was a certain glint in them that Patrick couldn't comprehend, but before he could get his hands on the strings, his boyfriend grabbed his wrists and pushed him back onto the bed. Patrick trembled, looking up at him, scared to death at what he was going to say.

"Patrick..." Pete said softly, trailing a hand down Patrick's silk-clad chest, resting it on the thin strip of bare skin that indicated the space between the corset and the underwear. "Fuck, you look so  _gorgeous_."

Well, that was unexpected.

"What do you-" Patrick cut off when Pete hushed him, reaching down and pressing a hand to the front of his panties, humming when he felt a bulge there.

"God, shit, why didn't you tell me that you liked this before? This is so fucking hot, holy _fuck_ ," Pete groaned, rutting up against Patrick's thigh. He slipped his hand down the front of the younger man's panties, curling his fingers around his length and stroking, tugging the panties down so they wouldn't stretch. Patrick was panting, bucking his hips and already leaking precum.

"I want you, _ngh_ ," Patrick moaned, "God, please, wanna blow you. Want you to fuck my mouth."

"Yes, okay, just- gimme a sec," Pete rolled over, sitting up on the edge of the bed and watching as Patrick got up, dropping to his knees in between Pete's legs. He pulled the zipper down and tugged the elder's pants down and off his legs. He nuzzled the front of his briefs, mouthing at the bulge there and sucking gently, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Pete bit his lip, reaching down and curling his fingers into the bleached blond hair, tugging lightly and gesturing for him to continue. Patrick smirked devilishly and yanked Pete's boxers down, wrapping his fingers around Pete's dick and giving it a couple of strokes before slipping the head into his mouth.

"God, your mouth..." Pete hissed, tugging a little harder, a bit nervous to be any more forceful than that.

"C'mon. You can do better than that," Patrick pulled off with a huff. "Fuck my mouth. Make me gag. Fucking _choke me_."

Pete's cock twitched at that, biting his lip. If he wanted forceful, he'd _get_ forceful. He pulled Patrick forward by his hair, back onto his arousal, and pushed him further down. The blond moaned in appreciation, dropping his jaw to take more of him in. He looked so _filthy_ like that, so desperate, and Pete wanted to _wreck_ him. He thrust into Patrick's mouth, moaning loudly as he felt the tight heat of his throat. Saliva ran down the younger man's jaw, but he still continued until his nose was pressed into the coarse hair at the base of Pete's dick. He continued to buck his hips until he felt a light pressure on his hand, taking it away and letting Patrick pull back with a large breath.

"Fuck, I need," he panted, his chest heaving, "I need you inside of me, Pete, I-"

"C'mere," Pete bit his lip, gesturing for him to climb up on the bed. Patrick obeyed, lying down on his stomach, his pupils dilating slightly when he felt Pete climb on top of him. His boyfriend tugged the panties down past his thighs, and he felt his hands spread him open, and Patrick shivered, waiting for his fingers. He jolted when he felt something warm and wet, and holy shit, that was his _tongue_. Patrick moaned loudly, feeling Pete lick broad strokes over his hole and press his tongue against him. He trembled, trying not to press back onto him, and then his tongue was _inside him_ and he couldn't form a single coherent thought. Pete began to thrust his tongue and Patrick squirmed, whimpering and begging, his voice an octave higher.

Pete pulled back and Patrick shivered, crying out when he shoved two fingers in at once, roughly thrusting them, and then Pete _left the fucking bed_. Patrick made an indignant noise, sitting up, but Pete quickly returned with a small bottle in his hand. Thank God; if Pete actually had any intention of leaving him there, Patrick would have strangled him. 

A hand pressed against Patrick's dick, giving him a couple of quick strokes, before he felt one of Pete's wet fingers slide inside of him. Patrick hissed at the intrusion, shuddering when the elder pressed his middle finger in, jerking them both forward. He whined and bit down on one of his pillows, hips lifting up to press against him. He was so, so fucking close to his prostate. Pete smirked and crooked his fingers, causing Patrick to suddenly cry out, fucking himself back onto Pete's hand until his digits were buried inside him to the knuckles.

"Fuck, _Peeeete_ , pl-please, I need- fuck, I want you so bad," Patrick stammered, rolling his hips against the bed for stimulation, his cock so hard that it was beginning to hurt. Then came the rustling of fabric, and Pete's shirt flopped next to Patrick's legs.

"Whatever you want, baby," Pete grinned and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's middle, hoisting him up and pressing Patrick's back against his chest. He heard the sound of a cap closing, and wet noises of skin against skin, before he felt Pete's cock press against him.

"Pete, I want-" he was panting again now, "I want-"

"I know," Pete nipped the blond's shoulder and rocked his hips, rubbing against him for a few seconds and listening to Patrick's begging whimpers. He shifted his hands to Patrick's hips and pressed his thumbs against the corset, tugging the younger man back onto his cock. Patrick's jaw dropped open, moaning loudly, head falling back and baring his neck. Pete rolled his hips, letting Patrick adjust, and sucked on his neck. He dug his nails into Patrick's hips, hoping it would leave marks, and yanked Patrick all the way back. He cried out, his hips jolting back, hands scrabbling against Pete's thighs to try to find purchase.

"Fuck, shit, Pete, fuck me, make me  _feel it_ ," Patrick moaned, moving back so the entire back side of his body was up against Pete's. Pete bit his lip, running a hand along the silky corset, pulling almost all the way out and shoving right back in. 

" _Yessssss_ ," Patrick groaned, his jaw going slack again. Pete turned his head and grazed his teeth against Patrick's neck, feeling a moan rumbling in Patrick's throat, biting down on the fleshy part of his neck. He sucks a hickey into the pale skin, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate until he was fucking into Patrick at full force, and Pete was almost sure he'd become deaf from Patrick's loud, pleasured screams. 

"Oh, God, do that again, you feel so fucking good, _Peeeeete_ ," Patrick cried, but then he stilled, pulling off Pete, turning around and pushing the man onto his back. The elder looked confused for a second but then, holy shit, Patrick was straddling him and sitting right back down on his cock. 

"Patrick, holy fuck," Pete gasped, breathless, running a hand along the blond's milky-colored thigh. He placed both of his hands on Patrick's hips before starting to thrust, colliding with him every time Patrick pushed down. His eyes were foggy, pink lips parted with small whimpers and moans escaping them. Pete sat up, lifting one of his hands and tugging him down by his hair, pulling their mouths together in a heated, wet kiss. Pete's tongue brushed against Patrick's lower lip, and the blond's moans escalated into screams, then he came all over the corset and Pete's chest.

Pete buried his face into Patrick's neck, letting out a muffled curse before coming undone, releasing himself inside of Patrick. The younger man whined and pulls off of Pete's cock, falling down on top of him, come running down his thighs. 

"I think I ruined the corset," he huffed, kicking the panties all the way off and scrunching his face up, "No thanks to you."

"Either we wash it or get a new one," Pete chuckled, trying not to wince at the feeling of the smeared semen drying on his chest, "Because we are  _so_ doing that again."

**Author's Note:**

>  **3/29/16:** mfw i don't like bottom patrick anymore so i cringe reading over this


End file.
